In The Rain
by Horseybella1197
Summary: Just a bunch of Sanubis stories. Yes I changed the summary. Follow this awesome couple through the fights, prom, wedding, and maybe even a baby! If you have any ideas review and let me know!
1. Puppy Dog Eyes

__

__

I don't own anything

Sadie Kane (c) Rick Riordan

Anubis (c) *shrug* I don't know, the Eygptians

* * *

Sadie was currently sitting in the rain outside Uncle Amos' house. The rain disguised her tears, as if the rain were crying with her. She was sitting here because she and Anubis had gotten into a fight, not like a minor fight.

It was a full blown rage and anger fest, with some hurtful words and insults. She couldn't even remember what they fought about. Her clothes stuck to her skin, making her feel vulnerable and weak.

Carter, Bast, Amos and even Khufu had tried to comfort her, but everyone gave up.

She and Carter haven't known each long, but when it came to feelings, both were a bit timid. Especially since Carter had found out that Zia, his 'not girlfriend' was actually a clay substitute, a shabti, he had been some what depressed, but still the same weird brother.

Sadie, on the other hand, had gotten somewhat closer to Anubis. For a god of the dead, he was fun and cool guy. She didn't consider him a boyfriend, but a very close friend. She kissed him once, but it was because she sick and Anubis was trying to cheer her up.

But now, just a mention of his name, a picture, phrase, anything mentioning him will make Sadie break down in tears. She wished her mother was here, to give her advice, but of course; she wasn't there.

Sadie sat there for hours everyday, thinking about various things; Anubis, her mother, Carter, her father, Anubis, Isis, Set, Zia, and Anubis. She stared at the rose he sent her. It was black, of course; coming from a god of the dead. She could see his eyes, those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes…

Sadie shook her head. Why should she be thinking of that jerk? He broke her heart, made her vulnerable, heck! He even made her think she liked him.

Sadie fiddled with her red streaked hair, wondering what she should do. She didn't want to move though, and strangely, she wasn't cold from the rain and wind. Sadie hadn't even bothered with a coat, or umbrella. She would surely catch a cold, but Sadie didn't care.

She would sit here for eternity if she could, thinking of the tiniest things; the pitter patter of the rain on the concrete and any other surface that was uncovered from the wet droplets; along with herself. She hadn't eaten for awhile, but Sadie didn't care one bit.

It had been raining for a couple days; one time Sadie actually fell asleep in the pouring rain and woke up in a bed the next day, but would venture back out to sit in the moisture.

For some reason, Sadie's thoughts went back to Anubis, and she felt her eyes watering. Sadie felt the salty tears drop to her mouth, and she tasted the salty tears mixed with the rain. Sadie left the tears roll down her cheeks, down her chin, and let them drop to the floor of the patio.

Sadie didn't know how long she had been sitting there in the perspiration, but she knew she was there forever. Sadie looked at the rose again, got up and said "Ha di" blowing it to pieces in the palm of her hand.

She didn't feel weak though, only weak in the heart. She never felt this way, it is the cause of a broken heart?

Or from adding the pain of losing her mother and the jerk Anubis together to form a hole in her heart?

Whatever the cause, Sadie felt sick. Her head throbbed. But, it felt like someone was prodding her heart with a cold, metal rod, and that Anubis was at the other end of the rod. She hated rain. It always rained when something bad happened. Like at a funeral, or a bad day. But one good time, is a wedding. When you pledge yourself to a man or woman, vowing a happy life together.

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of paws approaching her. She didn't look up though. She knew who it was. It was that stupid god of the dead. A black figure sat next to her, and she glanced up, and saw it was Anubis in a dog form. He had long, jackal-like ears, and a slim, but firm body. He had the Egyptian style cross; which was the same as the American cross, but had a loop at the top- an Ankh.

He also had kohl on, the Egyptian word for eyeliner as Sadie would call it. Anubis sat next to her, and looked at her through puppy dog eyes. His tongue stuck out from the side, like any other dog, but on Anubis, Sadie though it was adorable.

"So," Sadie began, "you think you could come here and put those annoying puppy dog eyes on me, and expect an apology? Forget it dog boy." Sadie crossed her arms around her chest and turned the other way. Anubis put a paw on her leg, but she shooed it away and moved to the other side of the patio.

But if Sadie knew Anubis, he was persistent. Anubis got up and trotted to her, and sat down right in front of her, trapping her from moving. He put his paws on her right leg, and laid his head down, looking up at her, as if saying I'm sorry. Sadie looked at him. Maybe he was really apologizing.

She sighed. "Are you serious?" she muttered. Anubis's ears perked up, and his long tongue rolled out and licked her outstretched hand. Sadie scratched him behind the ear, and Anubis leaned his head against her touch. He liked it. Her soft and gentle touch, her warm and cool blue eyes, and what he liked the most was the soft silky hair on her head. Sadie knelt in front of Anubis, cupping his head his her hands.

"Your forgiven," she said softly, and leaned in to kiss the boy in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer with his. She entangled her fingers in his wet hair, and she momentarily forgot where or who she was. They only broke apart to stand up, and they stood there.

Kissing in the rain. _Now,_ Sadie thought, _rain isn't so bad._

___

* * *

_I don't know if I spelled Shabti right. I can't find my book in the clutter I call my room. I didn't really explain Anubis well in Dog form, but if I did it right, let me know.

Thanks! I'm going to get Mockingjay now.

Peace!

And don't forget to review!


	2. Prom Night

Sadie nervously drummed her fingers on her thigh, waiting for Anubis to come. Oh what would he think? Would he go? Would he laugh at her? Sadie was getting restless, so she stood up and paced the floor. When would he be getting back? Sadie and Anubis have been friends for a long time, but Sadie thought asking him to do this was going to be impossible. Suddenly, a black dog trotted out from the corridor. When it saw Sadie, he bounded and enveloped her in his tight grip. Anubis twirled her around, lifting her feet off the ground while she giggled as he kissed her on the lips.

After Anubis had set Sadie down, they dropped on the couch and watched TV. Sadie tried to gather up the courage to ask Anubis about going to prom with her, but she was just too fidgety. Anubis seemed to notice as she kept changing positions in his lap. "Sadie? You've been a little…well…restless I should say, for some time. What's bothering you?" Anubis crooned. Sadie sighed. No point in keeping it from him.

Sadie slipped a hand into her back pocket, and her fingers found the paper. She hesitated and bit at her lip. Anubis leaned in so that his head rested on her shoulder, and went behind her and grabbed the paper from her grasp. "What are you hiding?" he whispered into her ear. Now _that_ sent a shiver down her spine. Sadie grasped his wrist as he was pulling away with the paper. It was her turned to whisper in his ear. "Promise me you won't laugh?" she asked, her breath tickling his inner ear. Anubis had a chuckle "Why would I do that?" he whispered back, making Sadie feel something deep in the pit of her stomach, causing her to shudder in delight.

"Just asking" she said softly. Sadie let Anubis's hand bring the paper to his face to see what was written on the slip. Anubis smoothed out the crumpled parchment, and looked at it with a smile forming on his lips. "You want me to come with you to the prom?" he asked, a bit of wonder in his voice. Sadie blushed. "Yeah," she said softly. Anubis smiled and kissed her.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Sadie said against his lips.

"You could say that" he answered.

* * *

Sadie looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful. There was a red silk ribbon that started at the bottom of her breasts, and stopped at her hips, and just to touch it up, Sadie added a flower to it. At the hem of her dress was the same silk ribbon, and about an inch or two was clear fabric, and the red silk completing the dress. Sadie looked stunning in the dress according to Carter and Bast, even Khufu agreed. To go with the dress, Sadie dyed her hair with black and red streaks. Sadie put on a bit of blush, and black eyeliner. She also put black eye shadow, just to bring out her eyes.

She waited for Bast to come upstairs, informing her that Anubis was downstairs. Sadie gave her a hug, and waited till Carter called her down. Sadie took a deep breath and said "Be right down!" she walked to the edge of the stairs, peeking out at her friends. Carter and Anubis were chatting, and Bast was drinking milk. Sadie started down the stairs, her black and red Vaneli Polo heels.

Anubis turned to her, and he smiled. He looked good in a suit. When Sadie reached the bottom of the stairs, Anubis took her hand and kissed it. She giggled, and heard Carter gag in the back. Sadie laughed, and Anubis gave a wide toothy smile. Bast gave Sadie a phone, and her number just incase something went wrong. Sadie and Anubis walked out of the door, and Sadie gasped. She did this because Anubis had brought a Blue comaro with him! "Anubis! That's…you brought…a car?" Sadie gaped. Anubis nodded and opened the door on the passenger side, and Sadie slid in.

The ride there was full of singing, laughing, and joking around, and Sadie wished it would never end. By the time they got to Sadie's school, they both had to calm down from singing Fire Burning by Sean Kingston. They were laughing and having a good time, and they haven't even entered the building yet!

Anubis got out of the car and opened Sadie's door with a curt bow and held his hand out.

Sadie took his hand and they walked to the door.

So far the party was great. They were playing Two Worlds by Steve Conte, and there was a bunch of people on the stage dressed as animals, like jaguars, monkeys, birds and many others. Anubis was currently twirling her, while her mates Emma and Liz were pouting at one table; jealous that she got a really hot guy for the prom. Then the song ended, only to be replaced with a remix of songs.

*Note I tried to get the lyrics as best as I can. I have the song in my profile if you want to listen along*

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor

Good girls go bad! (she's fire burnin fire burnin on the dance floor)

Good girls go bad!

she's fire burnin fire burnin on the dance floor

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Good Girls go bad!

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me

Darlin it is no joke, this is lycanthropy

The moons awake now with eyes wide open

My body's craving, so feed the hungry

Let's Let's Let Let Let Let's play a love game play a love game do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Don the love game, Love game

Let Let Let's play a love game play a love game do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game? Don the love game.

She was Soooo shy.

Till I droove her wild!

At the song, Sadie had been dancing with Anubis. But this girl kept trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't give her a glance. She got frustrated and stomped away. Over the music Sadie yelled "I'm glad you could come!" he nodded "Me too! I've never been to a party other than funerals. If that even counts!" he replied with a laugh. The song went on.

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Good Girls go bad!

I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor

Good girls go bad!

she's fire burnin fire burnin on the dance floor

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Good Girls go bad!

Sadie told Anubis she'd be right back, and she slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. She was getting sweaty, and her makeup was running. So she washed it off, and put a fresh coat on. Sadie then walked out and found Anubis at the snack bar, and she towed him away for the rest of the song.

When I step on the sceene! You all know me!

Cause I walk with a limp like an old school pimp

Oh well oh gee!

I'm rocking fans!

I'm in the sands!

I got a rebel, up in my hands!

She was Soooo shy.

Till I droove her wild!

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor

I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor

she's fire burnin fire burnin on the dance floor

That little shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor

Let's Let's Let Let Let Let's play a love game play a love game do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

There's a she-wolf in the closet.

Let's Let's Let Let Let Let's play a love game play a love game do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Let it out so it can breathe.

I make 'em good girls go bad!

I make 'em good girls go

Good Girls go BAD! Yeah!

I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor

she's fire burnin fire burnin on the dance floor

That little shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Somebody call 911

Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor!

Good Girls go Bad!

After the song ended, Sadie grabbed Anubis by the collar and dragged him to the school corridor. He seemed to caught on, because after she stopped them, he kissed her. He pressed her up to the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her finger in his dark hair. While he braced on hand on her back, and the other on the wall.

"Are you having fun?" He asked against her lips, his voice was quick and filled with gasps. "Yeah. You?" she said. "Totally." he answered. They stopped about a minute later because they heard people down the hallway coming towards them.

They made it to the floor just as Little Wonders by Rob Thomas came on. It was obviously a slow song, because people were twirling and chatting on the floor. Anubis turned to her and said "May I have this dance?" Sadie nodded. "Yes you may." she said with a smile. He lead them to the floor, and put his hands on her hips. Sadie put her hand's on Anubis's shoulder, and they started dancing.

let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels

our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain

"I'm having a wonderful time" Anubis said, looking into Sadie's blue eyes. Was it him? Or did they look bluer? "Me too. I wouldn't have it any other way" she replied with a smile

let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you  
and i don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we?ll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end

our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain

Sadie looked up at Anubis. She felt tears coming up, and she sniffed. "What's wrong?" Anubis asked with alot of worry in his voice. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad that I met you." When she said that, she rested her head on his shoulder. Sadie felt Anubis rest his head on hers and sighed. "Me too." Sadie's tears finally won, and rolled down her cheeks. Sadie smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way.

all of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but i can not forget  
the way i feel right now

in these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain,  
still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain

* * *

I don't own anything. Including the songs, or characters.

Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, the songs are in my profile


End file.
